Tu identidad en un regalo
by alwayswlove
Summary: Es sorprendente como un obsequio puede llegar a formar parte de ti. Este fanfic participa en el reto "La edad de la inocencia" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Mi personaje ha trabajar fue Sokka.


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE ATLA NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Tenía tiempo sin publicar, pero esta vez se trata de un reto.

Por cierto, si eres fan de ATLA o LOK ¡participa y diviértete en ese Foro!

**Este fanfic participa en el reto "La edad de la inocencia" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Me ha tocado Sokka.** ¡Comencemos!

**.**

**Tu identidad en un regalo**

**.**

Era la mañana de Navidad en la Tribu del Agua del Sur.

Sokka, hijo de Kya y Hakoda, con dos años de edad, se aproximaba hacia el gran árbol artificial que se encontraba en la sala de aquel hogar.

— ¡Mamá, papá, vengan a ver lo que trajo Santa! — Chilló entusiasmado.

Sus padres con calma se acercaron a donde se encontraba el niño.

El vientre de su madre mostraba que tenía un embarazo de 8 meses.

—Calma, pequeño— Su padre ayudaba a su madre a sentarse.

— ¡Apúrense! O se quedaran sin regalos.

—Ábrelos, cariño.

El niño sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Se sentó en la alfombra de piel y comenzó a abrir los regalos.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Sacó una cajita forrada con papel de regalo, que tenia pequeñas armas de combate. Cuando la abrió, contuvo sus ganas de saltar por toda la casa — ¿Es lo que creo que es?

Sus pequeñas manos sostenían un boomerang.

—Sí, pequeño, es un boomerang.

Sokka se levantó y empezó a saltar en los muebles, mientras gritaba:

— ¡Un boomerang, un boomerang!

Sus padres solo reían ante la emoción del niño.

El infante se acercó a su papá.

—Papá, ¿Por qué no he conocido a Santa?

—Bueno, él vive es en el Polo Norte.

— ¿Y por qué no vamos al Polo Norte, papá?

—Tu madre no podría ir.

Sokka miró a su madre y sonrió.

—Es cierto, tampoco iría mis muñecos.

Su madre rió.

—Dirás hermanita, ¿no crees? — Preguntó su madre. El niño negó, acercándose a ella.

—No mami, tu tomaste mis muñecos y los pusiste debajo de tu ropa.

— ¿En serio?

El asintió.

—No he encontrado a dos de mis peluches, lo debes de tener tú allí— Señaló el vientre de su madre.

—No es así, pequeño. Tendrás una hermanita.

— ¿Es otro juguete? —Levantó una ceja confundido.

—No, cariño. ¿Recuerdas las fotos que te mostré cuando eras más pequeño?

—Quisiera no hacerlo, ma.

El niño ocultó sus mejillas con sus manos cuando recordó el día en que se lo enseñaron.

**Flashback.**

_Mientras Sokka veía las fotos, su abuela había llegado._

_Y el niño, al estar distraído, no se dio cuenta cuando Kanna se le acercó y apretó sus cachetes._

—_Eres tan tierno, ¿extrañaste a Gran Gran?__— Le repetía y Sokka no podía responder, estaba muy ocupado sintiendo el dolor en sus mejillas._

**Fin del Flashback.**

—Todavía recuerdo el dolor—E hizo un pequeño puchero.

Su padre soltó una carcajada.

—Te tuvimos que poner hielo—Siguió riendo, hasta que su esposa que dio un golpe en el hombro.

Su hijo se burló.

— ¡Ja, ja, te lo merecías! —Y sacó su lengua.

—Basta. — Ordenó su madre, aunque su tono indicaba lo contrario — ¿Recuerdas como eras antes tan pequeño?

—Sí, era como un pez.

—Bien, tu hermana, cuando nazca, será así.

— ¿Será como yo?

— ¿Será como él? — Padre e hijo dijeron al unísono.

—De pequeño, sí.

Su padre soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias a la Luna.

Kya rió y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Tendré una hermanita! — Gritó Sokka y fue en busca de su boomerang — Iré a mi cuarto.

Y se fue.

— ¿Por qué no vas a la cama, cariño? — Sugirió Hakoda, a lo que su esposa asintió.

Sokka, ya en su habitación, comenzó a practicar con su regalo de Navidad.

El boomerang, ya en el aire, le dio al cojín que el niño había puesto de blanco. El objeto se quedó al lado del cojín.

—Pensé que volvía.

Y volvió a tirarlo, esta vez, el boomerang volvía a su dueño pero chocó con el jarrón que le había regalado su abuela, provocando que se rompiera.

— ¡Sokka! —Gritó su padre desde la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

— ¿Si, papá? —Preguntó con inocencia.

— ¿Quebraste el jarrón de tu abuela?

—Sí, papá —Admitió.

**.**

**.**

Y así fue que se convirtió en el chico del boomerang, para luego ser el chico de la espada espacial *O*

¡Me encantó participar!

Bye~


End file.
